Secret Guardian
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: Follows the story after wiping the memories of the Knights of St. Christopher. Loose ends from previous season will force Vera's hands to restore the Knights' memories. Are they going to forgive her? Could the new Grand Magus be their new enemy or not? "Magic is all around us. Don't be so naïve to think that we're the only ones who can harness it."
1. Chapter 1

The life in Belgrave University continues even the memories of the entire Knights of St. Christopher has been wiped out. The Order worked on giving them their identities slowly so they can blend in the campus and not wander around asking everyone about their names. Hamish returned to being a professor while the others continued to being ordinary students.

It's the start of the new semester in the university and Hamish is starting with his new sophomore class when someone knocked on the door.

"Turn to page 24 and read the passage. I'll be asking questions when I get back", he said and then went to answer the door.

His eyes widened upon seeing a black-haired woman standing outside his classroom's door. His eyes got fixated on hers.

"Professor Duke, I would assume that the first day is not making you feel overwhelmed because you're totally frozen right now", the woman said.

"Forgive me, I was just thinking of something else. What can I do for you, Chancellor?" he apologized. He cannot admit to his boss that he was simply stunned by her beauty.

The university's Chancellor and the Order's Grand Magus, Vera Stone, is carefully studying the amnesiac werewolf.

"I am just making rounds to make sure everything is rolling as planned. Last semester has been disastrous and I don't want that to happen again. I trust everything is going well in your class?" she explained then asked.

Hamish nodded. "Absolutely, everything's going well, Chancellor", he answered.

"Good. Well, I shall leave you to your students. I still have lots of grounds to cover", Vera said and then walked away.

Hamish, enchanted and curious, watched her as she walks away from him. He couldn't quite figure it out but the girl is familiar to him. He then shook his head and dismissed the idea and returned to his class.

Vera, then proceeded to the next room. Lilith, Jack, and Randall are all in the same class together. She talked to their professor for a minute and then looked their way to check on them and then leave.

* * *

Inside the temple, Alyssa is already waiting for the Grand Magus' return. She constantly checking on her phone until she texted 'Don't let them out of your sight' to an anonymous contact.

Vera opened the door and found the brilliant witch inside her office.

"Grand Magus, I was just waiting for you", Alyssa explained her presence inside her office.

"I should change the incantation lock of this door", Vera greeted and then went straight to her desk. "What can I do for you, Miss Drake?" she asked.

"I heard you did another round today. How are they?" Alyssa asked her back.

Vera looked at the young witch and so the concern in her eyes. She leaned back at her chair and sighed.

"You mean how Mr. Morton is. He's doing fine. I have restored some of his memories not those connected to the Order of course, same with his friends so they can continue having a life. As far as I am concerned, they're doing fine", she answered.

She then proceeded to looking at the files on her desk. Alyssa remained standing in front of her thinking of how she's going to ask what she wanted to. Vera dropped the papers and looked at her.

"Spill it", she said.

"I read the Laws of the Order in the reliquary. It says there that the sanction for discovering werewolves is immediate death, no matter the circumstance. We have discovered the entire pack of Knights of St. Christopher. I was just wondering. You are the Grand Magus now and knowing you, you always follow the laws of the Order", Alyssa started.

"You're wondering why I didn't kill them instead? It seems that you don't know me at all, Miss Drake. I know how to recognize debt no matter where it came from. The Order owes a great debt from the Knights and I cannot erase that. I cannot let them go untouched and I cannot allow casual coexistence. Since my pride cannot bear to kill them, wiping their memories will do for now. At least, it's better than them being dead", Vera answered casually.

"…and you do rounds every other day because?" Alyssa followed up.

"I am still the Chancellor of this campus", Vera said without looking at her.

"By checking only two classrooms on the West Building", Alyssa muttered.

Vera didn't say a thing. She just glanced at her and then looked back at her files. Alyssa was in surprise. She knows how much Vera despises the werewolves but she saw something else behind those cold blue eyes. She saw concern. She knows according to their law, the appropriate thing to do is to kill the Knights but Vera broke that law for them. That says something.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Alyssa chose to sit near where Jack, Lilith, and Randall are to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Are you sure? I think you're just drunk and hallucinating", Lilith said to Jack.

"Totally! I was by the window and I can swear those three ladies standing outside looking directly at me. It is so creepy", Jack explained.

"That is very creepy. Maybe you got stalkers? That is quite popular in this country", Randall suggested.

"Really? He's no Bono, for god's sake", Lilith snapped. "Just lay low on the drinking for now, Jack", she added.

* * *

The next day, Alyssa stormed on the temple and knocked on the door. Vera, who's on the other side of the door, waved her hand annoyingly to let her in.

"I need to talk to you", Alyssa started.

Vera waved her hand again to close the door and stared at the young witch.

"I can see the urgency in your face. I'm not just sure if it's really that urgent", she said.

"Yesterday, I overheard from Jack, Lilith, and Randall that Jack saw three women watching him from his window", Alyssa said.

"You overheard?" Vera asked.

"Yes. I was at the cafeteria. Anyway, I made sure that it's nothing so I put an incantation spell around their dorm rooms just to protect them and this morning, someone broke that spell. At first, I thought it could be Gabrielle messing with me but I checked the remnants of the magic. It's not Gabrielle's or ours. I think it's necromancy", she answered.

The word got Vera's full attention. She knows the history about them and the failed incantation on Renee and she knows it's because of the werewolves.

"They must've figured out that it wasn't Edward who sabotaged the incantation", Vera muttered.

"If that is true, then they are in great danger", Alyssa said.

"What are you proposing, Miss Drake?" Vera asked.

"We need to give them their memories back, all of it", she answered.

* * *

Hamish is walking down the hall when he saw Vera talking to the other professors. He stopped walking and just watched them. He checked his watch and braced himself before walking to approach the Chancellor.

"Chancellor, may I speak with you?" he asked.

Vera nodded and waved at the other professors to go.

"Can I help you, Mr. Duke?" she asked him back.

"Here we go. I know you don't know me, Chancellor, and it might sound strange to you but it feels like I have known you for a while", Hamish started.

"That is because we work at the same university", Vera suggested.

"Of course, this is not going well at all. I'll just get to the point. Would you like to go out with me sometime?" he suddenly asked.

Vera, stunned, looked directly at his eyes and noticed that he's being serious.

"Mr. Duke, I don't think you would want to go out with me at all", she muttered.

"I think I do", he said.

"Shit…I tell you what. Why don't you meet me up at this address and let's see what happens?" Vera said and wrote down an address at his palm.

"I'll be there", Hamish replied excitedly.

* * *

The night came and Alyssa brought Jack, Lilith and Randall at the Knights' den.

"Why are we here? You said that you'll give us an activity for extra credit", Lilith asked her.

"Just wait", Alyssa simply said.

Hamish arrived at the house and found the first four in the living room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked them.

"Is this your house?" Randall asked him back.

"No. I'm supposed to be meeting someone here", Hamish answered.

Vera walked in the living room in her all black clothing.

"Relax, all of you are summoned to be here. Now, shall we begin, Miss Drake?" she said.

The look on their faces only shouts confusion. Alyssa grabbed the glass of whisky on the bar and handed it to Hamish.

"Drink it, please and don't drink it all. The others have to drink that too", Alyssa said.

"I am lost here. Are we here to drink or something? Because I can make my own", Randall asked.

"You want extra credit or not?" Vera asked him and Randall nodded and remained quiet.

"You know this is not what I have in mind when I asked you to go out with me, Chancellor", Hamish muttered.

Vera looked sideways and met Alyssa's eyes. Vera rolled around her eyes dismissing the question marks on her face.

"Drink and pass it around", Vera said and they followed for the sake of additional grades.

Afterwards, their heads started to hurt and they all started groaning. Vera and Alyssa stepped back as precaution in case they transformed to being werewolves. It only took few minutes until it's done.

Jack looked at Alyssa in disbelief. "You erased my memories?" he asked once it all came back to him.

"She is just following orders, Mr. Morton. Would you rather I asked her to stab you with an enchanted blade instead?" Vera asked.

"I knew that coexistence bullshit won't last", Lilith muttered.

"Why?" Randall asked her.

"Because the law says that if Order spotted a werewolf they have to kill it right away, no questions asked", Lilith answered.

"That is a bummer", Hamish muttered. "Why you let us live then?" he asked Vera.

Vera sighed. "Like I said before, the Order owes you a great debt and killing you isn't a way to repay that debt. The plan was to allow you to have a normal life but the whole thing got blown up and dusting you again with powder will be counterproductive so here we are", Vera answered.

The Knights looked at each other for a moment and then turned to Vera.

"You broke a law for us", Jack muttered.

"Don't get used to it", Vera snapped.

"I think you should watch your back about the necromancers. I think they might have figured out that you're the reason why the spell didn't work on Renee. They might come for you. Necromancy broke the protection spell I casted on your dorm rooms", Alyssa warned.

"Well, I think we're done here. Your memories are back and hopefully so your powers to become werewolves so you can defend yourselves", Vera said.

"Wait. You're not helping us with that problem?" Lilith asked.

"That is your mess, Miss Bathory. You intervened with the incantation. You killed Renee not the Order", Vera said.

"We saved those five people. You're just willing to let them suffer for some evil necromancer", Lilith retorted.

"Edward was hell-bent on helping Renee and I was appointed to do the ceremony. If I opposed, I would've risked getting kicked out of the Order and losing his trust which means losing access to his plans. If I tried to sabotage the whole thing, I would've risk war between them and the Order which is going to be messy, so excuse me for thinking of the welfare of the Order and lots of lives in this campus than the lives of five terminally ill people", Vera snapped back.

"She does have a point in there", Jack muttered.

Vera turned around. She was about to walk out when she realized that she forgot something. "Oh, one more thing, I am not returning the books you stole from my reliquary so don't expect them to reappear anywhere here", she said and then turned her back on them.

"Hold on, Chancellor", Hamish stopped her.

Vera stopped walking and turned around again. "What?" she asked.

"You didn't answer my question", Hamish said.

"Which question?" she asked.

"Why did you let us live?" he asked again.

They both looked at each other for a moment before she answered, "Working with you guys for a brief moment made me realized that not all werewolves are monsters. That's the reason why."


	2. Chapter 2

The Knights of St. Christopher spent the whole night contemplating all the things that happened to them. They are furious at Vera for erasing their memories but on the other hand, they are thankful that she let them live instead of asking the Order to kill them. Hamish made them drinks and together they sat on the couch.

"You guys realized it's already sunrise", Randall said.

"I can't believe you asked Vera out", Jack said to Hamish.

Everyone looked at him waiting for his answer.

"What? Jack is the only one allowed to be attracted to a witch?" Hamish asked them.

Lilith gasped. "You're attracted to Vera Stone? Why?" she asked.

"She's bossy, powerful, brave, fearless, smart, and stunning", Hamish answered and then took a sip on his glass.

"I can't believe I am hearing this", Jack muttered.

"Oh, he's dead serious", Randall said.

* * *

Back at the temple, Vera is resuming her duties as Grand Magus of the Order. Her desk is full of spell books and other paper works she needed to finish.

"This is all crap", she muttered to herself and then waved her hand to open the door. "Well, don't just stand there", she said to Jack who is outside.

"I'm sorry, Grand Magus", he apologized politely.

"Why are you here, Mr. Morton?" she asked without looking at him.

"I came here to say thank you for not killing me and my friends. I know how much you value the law of this Order. You switched sides to defeat Coventry and that says a lot. So, thank you Grand Magus for breaking the law for us", he answered.

Vera dropped the papers and looked at him.

"I am no angel, Mr. Morton. I think you know that as well. But you're welcome and I appreciate you coming here to say that to me. There's one more thing I need to make clear for you. The Order and the Knights are sworn enemies at the end of the day. I know you're hoping for an alliance but I cannot give that to you. That is a betrayal to the Order. This is where I draw the line", she said.

"It doesn't have to be this way. You said it yourself, we are not monsters and we're not the enemy", Jack rebuts.

"I said not all of werewolves are monsters. It means that some still are. Forging an alliance with the Knights of St. Christopher means forging an alliance to all werewolves and I cannot do that. I have been very lenient to you. Don't push it", Vera insisted. "Goodbye, Mr. Morton", she added and then opened the door for him.

* * *

Alyssa and Jack are walking in the school grounds arm-in-arm.

"I talked to the Grand Magus today", he broke the silence.

"Why?" she asked.

"I thanked her for not killing us and also to propose an alliance", he answered.

"She said no", Alyssa guessed.

"Yeah…I don't understand it. She knows we're not the bad guys. Why does she hate werewolves so much?" Jack asked her.

"I don't know. The Grand Magus' life is really private. All I know is that she had a daughter before who died in anaphylactic shock. She told that to Edward. So far, that's the most personal background of her that I know", Alyssa answered.

Jack sighed and held his girl real tight. "I hope one day we can all just live peacefully", he muttered.

"Me too", she replied.

* * *

Vera is walking anxiously down the campus' hall. She was paged in the English Hall for an emergency meeting. She arrived at the room and opened the door only to see Hamish waiting for her.

"What is this? I was told about an emergency meeting", she asked.

"I paged you. I know that's the only way to get you here", he answered.

"Oh, this is waste of my time and utterly inappropriate", she said and then turned around.

"Grand Magus", he called and it made her stop walking.

Vera turned around and waved her hand to close the door.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"You declined the alliance, why?" he asked her back.

"I already told Mr. Morton about that", she said.

"I know what you told him. What I want to know is the reason behind it. I can sense it and I can see it in your eyes. Tell me why you hate us so much", he insisted.

Her brain races to find a better alibi to tell him but she couldn't think fast enough. He's catching her off-guard.

"I'm a witch. That's normal", she muttered.

"Bullshit and you know that…we're not leaving this room until you tell me the truth", Hamish snapped.

"You think I cannot leave this room if I want to?" Vera asked.

"I think you can but you don't want to", Hamish answered.

Again, he caught her off-guard.

"Tell me. We are not your enemy. We are not monsters", he repeated.

"Right…perhaps you can tell that to my family in the afterlife", Vera finally said.

Hamish looked at her in surprise.

"I was ten. It's dinner time when father heard something so he asked me to hide. I picked out the attic so I can see what's going on downstairs from the cracks on the ceiling thinking it's just one of his games so he can put a gift for me on the table. I never caught him do that trick so I want to see but it's not it. It's something else. My brother went on heroic mode and tried to help out. You know what I saw? Blood. I saw lots and lots of blood. Then, I saw two giant werewolves walking in our living room searching for anyone else alive and then they left", she explained.

"Vera, I am so sorry", Hamish said softly.

"Me too, but it's all in the past and there's nothing we can do to change it. Now you know, you can stop forcing that alliance bullshit down my throat because I can never give it to you ever", Vera said and then left the room.

* * *

The sun is about to set and the Knights are in their den drinking as usual. Jack and Alyssa arrived and found their friends almost drunk.

"Wow, you guys are starting early", Alyssa noticed.

"Oh, this is not early. This is late", Lilith said.

"I can't believe she still said no. Maybe she doesn't like you, Hamish", Randall said.

"I know she does but that's not the reason why she doesn't want to make alliance with us", Hamish said.

"Why? What's the reason?" Jack asked.

"She doesn't want to because werewolves murdered her entire family when she was ten and she saw the whole thing happened", Hamish answered.

The room went silent at their discovery. It finally made sense to them her despise towards their kind.

"Well, that is messed up. No wonder why she became an ice cube", Lilith muttered.

Their moment was interrupted by a loud bang outside their house.

"What was that?" Hamish asked.

"That was a protection spell being destroyed by necromancy", Alyssa answered.

* * *

The gang went outside and found Renee's sister and two more women in their lawn.

"Nice spell, you must be something else to have the new Grand Magus placed protection around your house", she said.

"Vera put a protection spell here?" Jack asked Alyssa and she simply nodded.

"Leave this place and we will try not to kill you", Hamish warned but it only made her laugh.

"That is funny. You are no match for me and Vera is not here to protect you either. I think she's busy at the moment having quality time with the Vade Maecum", she said.

Everyone went silent and confused.

"The Vade Maecum is destroyed. We all saw it", Lilith said.

"Are you sure about that? Why don't you ask the Grand Magus? I'll be back later to end this. I want to enjoy first the fruit of this betrayal", the necromancer said and they disappeared.

"Call her now", Hamish said to Alyssa.

* * *

The whole crew is in the living room waiting for Vera to arrive. None of them are talking. Alyssa looked at them one by one and saw nothing but the confusion.

"She must have a good reason", she muttered.

"Stop doing that. You did that with Coventry and look what happened", Lilith said.

"We will know when she gets here", Hamish intervened.

A few moments later, Vera arrived at the house. She found everyone sitting on the couch all dread serious.

"I guess this is not an invitation for a drink. Why am I here?" Vera asked.

"Is it true that you have the Vade Maecum?" Jack asked her back.

"The necromancers paid us a visit earlier and told us you have it", Randall added.

Vera dropped her hands and sighed. "The gift of Foresight, it's really annoying. Yes, I have the book", she answered.

"But it was destroyed, we all saw it", Alyssa said.

"Miss Drake, it is the most powerful book ever created by the most powerful beings to ever walk this planet. Nothing can destroy the book. The Nephelem's Tears only stripped the enchantments on it like the bond of Jack's hide to the book and it's bond with Edward which means he is officially in hell and can never come back ever", Vera explained.

"Thanks", Jack muttered.

"You're welcome", Vera replied.

"So the book is whole and in your possession?" Hamish asked.

"Yes", Vera answered.

She saw the look on their faces and it made her rolled her eyes around.

"For heaven's sake, I have no intention with bonding with the goddamn book", she exclaimed.

"You don't want to?" Randall confirmed.

"Of course not! I wouldn't trade my humanity just to be free from reciting spells. Besides, even if I want to I have no sons to sacrifice either", Vera said.

"What do you want with the book then?" Lilith asked.

Vera sighed and then rolled the right sleeves of her top. She stretched it out and placed her left hand on top if her inner arm and uttered a spell. A series of symbols appeared on her skin.

"Holy shit! This is the Mark of the Guardian. I only saw this once in the reliquary", Alyssa exclaimed as she studies Vera's arm.

Vera cleared her throat and Alyssa backed off.

"I apologized, Grand Magus", she said.

"I don't get it. What's with the tattoo? What does it have to do with the Vade Maecum?" Jack asked.

"Care to answer, Miss Drake?" Vera said.

Alyssa turned to Jack. "The book is meant to be hers all along because she is the Guardian", she said.

"…of Vade Maecum?" Hamish asked.

"Yes, and of the entire Order", she answered.


	3. Chapter 3

The Knights took it upon themselves to interrogate the Grand Magus about the whole Guardian thing. Vera sat confidently on the couch as they walked back and forth in front of her.

"That would explain why you have the last two portions of the book in your bank vault", Alyssa muttered.

"Then why did you give it to Coventry if you're meant to guard it?" Lilith asked.

"He was able to retrieve the first two portions which were both well hidden than my bank vault. It's only a matter of time for him to find it on me and if that happened, I'm dead. It's better that I looked like I was an angel to his ambition. Besides, I'm supposed to guard the entire book", Vera answered.

"So you gave it to him so he can merge it with others, hence, you gaining the entire book", Hamish said and Vera nodded.

"…and you hoped that he would fail so he'll be dead and you can have it back", Alyssa added. Vera nodded again.

That made them all take a seat. Vera rolled down her sleeve to hide her mark.

"Now, can I have a drink?" she asked and Hamish got up to make one.

Alyssa stared at the floor thinking of something when Hamish distributed all of them with drinks. Vera finished hers in less than a minute and asked for another one which Hamish gladly did.

"Will you help us with our necromancer problem?" Randall asked Vera.

"I don't think so. I have done enough for you and I don't intend on launching a war with them. It's too nasty and draining. Sure you can deal with them on your own", she answered.

"You know we can't fight them. You've seen what they can do. I've seen what they can do. Look, I know you care somehow either way you wouldn't bother to put that protection spell around the house", Jack insisted.

Vera shot a look at Alyssa for telling them it was her who casted the spell.

"Even though I want to help you and fight, I know I can fight them. I am not sure that I will win. I am strong but not Coventry strong", Vera explained.

Alyssa's eyes widened and looked up to Vera.

"Yes, you are. You can be more powerful than Coventry and the necromancers. You're the Guardian and now you have the whole Vade Maecum. If you take the Pledging Ceremony, it will grant you power to protect the book and the Order", Alyssa suggested.

Vera went quiet. Everyone looked her way waiting for her to say something. Vera finished her drink and then shook her head.

"No", she said.

"No? I think that sounded great", Hamish asked.

"The answer is no", Vera repeated.

"I know you favor restraint than ambition but we all know your intention to the Order is good and you don't crave for power. This is how it's supposed to be. Once the Guardian gained the entire book, the ceremony should follow", Alyssa explained.

"The Pledging Ceremony truly grants power to the Guardian. It also strips the Guardian from any previous spells done to her and sets her free. Do you know the last time I was free from restraints? Yes, I am powerful and I don't need the Pledging Ceremony to give me that but I can also lose control. I lost control of my power once and a lot of people died. So I asked my godfather who happened to be the Grand Magus at the time to put a spell on me so I will never be able to access my limit ever again. The spell can only be broken by him but the Pledging Ceremony can break it and if that happened, I don't know if I can restraint my powers on my own", Vera explained.

Question after question popped inside their minds after her explanation.

"I don't understand. What do you mean a lot of people died when you lost control before?" Lilith asked.

"What made you so powerful like that? Are you some kind of an ancient being?" Randall asked.

"Why didn't you use it to defeat Coventry?" Jack asked.

Vera snapped her fingers and it forced everyone to shut up.

"Wow, I wish I have that kind of power", Hamish said.

"It's kind of a long story that I don't want to dwell in right now. Are we clear?" Vera asked while trying to hold her patience together.

The rest of the pack nodded and Vera released them from her spell and they're able to speak again. They immediately started a debate about the Pledging Ceremony at the same time while Vera remains quiet. Hamish watches her carefully and noticed something is up.

"Are you okay?" he asked the Grand Magus.

Vera got up and faced the windows.

"Shit", she muttered.

They all shut up and looked at Vera.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"This is the part where you all need to back off", Vera answered but none of them moved so she waved her hands throwing everyone against the walls pretty hard.

After which, a dark ray of light aimed fast for Vera but her reflexes were fast enough to hold it with left hand. The force is strong but Vera is holding on. The werewolves looked outside the window and saw Renee's sister at the other end of the dark ray of light.

"You can't hold it, Vera. We both know you're not strong enough for us", she taunted.

"Oh yeah?" Vera said and then recited a spell and a blue wave of light came out of her hands but the necromancer is quick to deflect it hitting her two companions hard that they dissolved out of thin air.

"Not bad…who would've thought you have it in you", the necromancer said.

Vera laughed. "You obviously sucked at using your foresight. Even your sister knew it better not to mess with me but then of course, she's not here anymore to tell you that and you have no necrophone to contact her either", she taunted back.

It pissed the necromancer and chanted a spell that cut her own arms. The words she's chanting hit Vera's ears and it made her groaned in pain.

"Vera!" Hamish yelled.

Her blood flowed through the dark ray of light and went straight to Vera which made it more painful for her to bear.

"We have to do something", Hamish said to the others.

"Like what exactly?" Lilith asked him back.

He knows they're no match for that. They are strong to stop magic but not the kind of magic in front of them.

Vera closed her eyes and tried to cast one last spell before she passed out. A huge blast of blue wave of light came out of her and she wasn't as fast as earlier to deflect which threw her back breaking her attack.

The necromancer landed back first on the lawn but still conscious while Hamish is quick to catch Vera before she fell.

"Are you okay?" he asked her gently.

"I'm fine…just a little lightheaded", she answered.

The necromancer got back on her feet and saw them all around Vera ready to protect her.

"You can't protect them forever, Vera. You're not supposed to but even if you want to, you can't do it forever", she warned.

"We'll see about that", Vera replied and the necromancer disappeared.

Alyssa rushed to Vera's side to assist her.

"Grand Magus, are you alright? Do you need something?" she asked.

Vera waved her hand dismissing the offer, "I'm fine, Miss Drake. I am just drained. That's all", she declined.

Hamish noticed something. "You're bleeding", he said.

Vera turned to him. "What?" she asked.

"Your nose, it's bleeding", he answered.

Vera wiped the blood off of her nose and looked at it.

"Shit", she muttered.

"I don't think she's fine. We should take her to the room so she can rest", Jack suggested.

"Yes, we can't bring her back to the temple because it will risk questions from the others. She should stay here for a while", Alyssa added.

"All of you stop talking like I'm dead. I'm still here and I am fine. I just need to sit down and regain my strength—-

She wasn't able to finish her sentence because she already passed out. Hamish caught her in time.

"Someone opened the door at Lilith's room", he ordered.

* * *

Hamish took Vera in Lilith's room. Alyssa, Jack and Lilith tried to search in the few books that were left in the basement on how to make something for her so she can recover easily.

Meanwhile, Hamish and Randall are left to watch over Vera. Randall is watching the way Hamish looked at her.

"This is not it, Hamish. You're not losing again the girl you like. She said it herself. She was drained from the fight. She will wake up soon", Randall said to comfort his friend.

"…and what if she didn't wake up?" Hamish asked.

"That's why they're in the basement. Alyssa can go anytime in the temple if we needed something more. Don't worry", he answered.

Hamish looked at Vera's face with regret.

"I know it's unconventional what I feel right now. I'm not Jack who fell for a witch before I became a Knight. I am already a Knight and she's already a witch. I fell for the Grand Magus of our sworn enemy. So much for being the wisest one. We did nothing back there. We called her out here, asked her to fight with us, and then let her fight that necromancer by herself. We did nothing", Hamish said.

Randall sat next to him and looked at him closely.

"There's nothing else we could've done. If we interfered, we could mess it up. We could've died or distracted Vera and she could've ended up dying. You know that. This is not your fault. This is that necromancer's fault", Randall said.

"No. This is our fault. We intervened with the incantation. If we had stuck with the plan, none of these would've happened", Hamish said.

"We did what we thought was right at the time", Randall said.

"Yeah, and this is the outcome", Hamish replied.

The others came back from the basement and saw them talking. Randall stood up to give them space.

"Any changes?" Alyssa asked and Hamish shook his head. "That's weird. She should've woken up by now. Regaining her strength and her powers should've taken at least an hour. It's been three", she added.

"What does it mean?" Hamish asked.

"It means that woman did something else to her", Jack answered.

Lilith grabbed paper and pencil and wrote something down. She then showed it to Alyssa.

"I heard her chanted that and it made Magus screamed in pain. I don't know what it was. Maybe you do", she said.

"Oh my god…she's poisoning her. This spell is more like a curse. She used her own blood to poison Vera and there's no way we can reverse it", Alyssa said.

"What are you talking about? It's magic. There's always a way to reverse magic", Hamish exclaimed.

"That's right but the only person who can reverse it is Renee's sister because it's her blood and I doubt she would want to help us save Vera", Alyssa said.

Jack scoffed. "Vera can't protect us forever. This is what she really meant by that", he said.


	4. Chapter 4

The gang is in the living room discussing what they can do to save Vera. The Knights laid out the option of a truce to the necromancer in exchange with the necrophone but the idea was completely dismissed by Alyssa and Jack knowing that first, it's completely broken, and second, whether they returned it to her, she will not revive Vera and she will kill them all.

"What about the Pledging Ceremony?" Alyssa suggested which got everyone's attention.

"The one that she specifically says she doesn't want to do?" Hamish asked.

"Yes, that's the one", Alyssa answered confidently.

"That might work. It is meant to free her from any spell done on her, any enchantments. It can remove the spell by Renee's sister", Jack said.

"Are you crazy? What about the aftermath? The one that Magus said will happen if she loses control of her powers? There's a reason why she doesn't want the Pledging Ceremony", Lilith asked.

"We will deal with it then. First, she has to be alive. Do it, Alyssa", Hamish answered.

Alyssa nodded and left the house with Jack to get the ingredients they needed inside the temple.

Hamish sat on the couch and took a deep sigh. Randall walked towards him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It will work. She will make it", he said to calm him down.

Lilith sat next to him and put her hand as well on his shoulder.

* * *

Alyssa and Jack went to the temple to get ingredients for the ceremony.

"We need the Vade Maecum", Alyssa said.

"Where do we find it?" Jack asked.

She tried to open Vera's office and it did.

"Thank goodness she didn't change the incantation lock", Alyssa muttered and then headed towards Vera's desk. She opened the drawers until she found the book. "Got it", she said to Jack.

"Let's get out of here", he said.

* * *

Jack and Alyssa arrived and found that Hamish brought Vera to the kitchen table. Lilith has already lit the candles and Randall has closed all the windows. Everything is ready.

"Oh my god…the book", Randall muttered upon seeing the Vade Maecum.

"I know it's crazy, right?" Jack said.

"Can we do the ceremony first before we can spend our time being amazed by the book?" Hamish asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Sorry", Alyssa said.

She then prepared the herbs and other things for the ceremony. Jack and Lilith helped her set it all up. Once done, she placed the Vade Maecum just above Vera's head.

"We're ready", Alyssa said.

"Do it", Hamish said.

She nodded and started chanting spells that sounded so foreign even to Lilith and Jack. The book started to light up as well as Vera's body. Both lights merges with each other and the Mark of the Guardian glowed on Vera's inner arm. A few seconds later, Vera sat right up gasping for air in panic.

"It's okay, just breathe. You're safe here", Hamish said to calm her down.

Vera looked around and remembered the place and the people around her.

"What just happened? My head hurts", she asked and then looked at her arm and saw the mark glowing.

"You were poisoned by Renee's sister with her blood. I think it's some necromancy curse", Alyssa answered.

It took couple of seconds for Vera to process the answer to her question.

"The only person who can reverse it is her. She would never do that. That bitch hates me", she muttered.

"You bet", Lilith said.

"So if she didn't have anything to do with me being alive right now, then how…no, you didn't…" Vera realized and found the book near her. "I told you not to do this!" she exclaimed and the fire on the candles lit up extremely bright.

They all noticed how her powers got amp and they all backed off. Vera took a second to breathe and the fire went off.

"We need to save your life and we cannot do anything else", Hamish said.

"I know that and I appreciate that. I do. I hope that you will not regret saving me after all", she replied.

* * *

Jack and Alyssa used combined magic to fix the walls of the house that were destroyed from Renee's sister's attack. Meanwhile, Hamish made drinks for everyone the way he always does.

"Thanks", Lilith said and handed one glass to Randall. They were both exhausted from cleaning up the mess in the kitchen after the ceremony.

Hamish brought one glass to Vera who is still in shock in the living room.

"Here, it will calm your nerves. I promise", he said and she took it.

"Thank you", she said briefly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Vera took a sip on the glass before answering, "Honestly, weird. For years, I always felt this wall inside me especially when I try to use magic and now even though I'm not trying, I can just do this". She waved her hand and the bottle of vodka exploded on the bar. Then, she chanted a spell afterwards to restore the bottle.

"You scared me there", Hamish muttered.

"I warned you not to do the Pledging on me", Vera snapped.

"I wasn't talking about that", he said and Vera turned on him. "I thought you're going to die and it scared the crap out of me because there's nothing I can do to save you. For the first time, I felt so useless and helpless", he clarified.

"Look, Mr. Duke, I think you're confused. Before you got powdered, you hated me and the Order. Whatever it is that you think you're feeling now, it might be not real", she said.

Hamish shook his head. "Oh, I know it's real. I've known you before I found out you're in the Order. I am a professor at this school remember? I've seen you walk along the hallways of the school but I never take a chance to approach you and then I found out you're a witch but nothing has changed. I like you, Chancellor, Grand Magus", he added.

"Just Vera…it's a little bit too much when you combined those two titles", she said and they both smiled.

Vera finished her drink and gave him the glass.

"You know it's not going to work, Mr. Duke", she whispered.

"We're not those who killed your family. I would never do anything like that or them. You know us", he explained.

"I know that but at the end of the day, you're still my sworn enemy and I am now the Grand Magus. I cannot break more laws", she said.

Jack went to the windows behind Vera and Hamish to check something out.

"Ah…guys, they're back", he informed everyone.

Vera got up and fixed her top. "It's time to finish this mess", she said.

* * *

They all went outside to face the necromancers. Renee's sister looked surprised to see Vera alive and breathing in front of her.

"What's the matter, Rosa? It's not the future you're expecting?" Vera greeted and it just pissed her off.

"You're tougher than I thought. The Vade Maecum proved to be useful for you", Rosa said.

"Probably, but I don't need it to kill you", Vera replied.

Rosa attacked first and it threw the Knights and Alyssa backwards but not Vera. She remains standing on the same spot as if nothing has happened.

"This is the part where you should run", she said and then closed her eyes.

The wind started blowing hard and the sun got covered by dark clouds. Vera opened her arms and the wind blew harshly like a storm is about to come. Rosa tried a few incantations on Vera but none is working. Then, Vera opened her eyes and reached her right arm towards Rosa. She gasped and froze as she started floating in midair. Vera's hand clutches as if she's holding someone's heart and in this case, it's Rosa's.

"I thought you hate necromancy", Rosa struggled to say.

Vera didn't say anything back. Her eyes are so focused on her. The Knights got back on their feet stunned by what they're seeing. One of Rosa's sisters tried to intervene but Vera knew it already. She turned to her and the poor necromancer started burning.

"What are you?" Rosa asked in fear.

"Something else. Say hi to your sister for me", Vera answered and closed her fist and it killed Rosa in instant.

Vera dropped her arms and Rosa dropped dead on the ground. The others looked at her waiting for her to say something but she didn't even look their way. The wind is not stopping and the sky is still dark.

"It's over. What's she doing?" Randall asked.

Hamish walked closer to Vera and saw her staring into space. Her skin has turned pale and the surrounding of her eyes is getting darker.

"Vera, you can stop now. Rosa is dead. We are safe", he gently said but she completely ignored him.

A huge tree came tumbling down not far from them due to the harsh wind.

"I think this is the part where she loses control", Lilith mentioned.

"Vera, this is not what you wanted. You told me that you spent years with a wall inside you. You are the Grand Magus now. You're a lot stronger. Show me you can control this on your own. Show me you are stronger now than the weak girl that needed an incantation to control herself", Hamish insisted.

Vera met his eyes and slowly he saw the struggle in her eyes as she tries to control her powers. The wind stopped blowing and the sun shines again. Everything returned to normal. Hamish smiled.

"See? You don't need a wall to do that", he said to her.

"That was like hell but it's feels great taking control of my magic", she replied.

"Well, Grand Magus, I've seen a couple of magic since I was recruited to the Order but that was the most bad ass I've seen so far", Jack interrupted their moment and everyone laughed including Hamish and Vera.

"I think guys we should go back inside for a moment", Randall suggested while winking at Hamish.

The others returned to the house leaving Vera and Hamish alone. She looked at Rosa's body on the ground.

"We can take care of that", Hamish offered but she shook her head.

"It's messy", she declined and waved her hand and the body disappeared.

"Any ideas what to do now, Chancellor, Grand Magus?" he asked.

Then all of a sudden, Vera shut him up by kissing him on his lips.

"Just Vera…and that specialty drink of yours will be an amazing idea just about now", she answered.

Hamish smiled. "Your wish is my command", he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning came and Randall woke up in the middle of the stairs surrounded by empty red cups. Hamish passed by him.

"You really are a mess", he muttered.

Randall quickly got up and followed Hamish to the kitchen. He watched him poured himself a glass of warm water and finished it in less than a minute.

"So, did she stay over? Is she in your room right now?" Randall asked.

"Who?" Hamish asked him back.

"The Grand Magus! Vera Stone, duh?" Randall answered.

"No, she did not. She went home last night and even if she stayed, it's none of your business", Hamish said and went to the living room to relax on the couch. Randall came and sat next to him.

"You and Vera Stone…wow…by the way, that kissed yesterday, was really hot", he mentioned.

Hamish looked at him and then looked away.

"Yeah, you're right. Where do you think is a nice place to take here for dinner? I mean, she is after all the Chancellor of the school and the Grand Magus of the Order so it has to be fancy and nice", he asked Randall who laughed at his question.

"Don't worry. I got your back", he said.

"Now we have to wait who is going to be the last one to wake up between Jack and Lilith to find out who's going to clean up this mess", Hamish said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vera is still inside her bedroom sleeping at her house. A moment later, she woke up sweaty and gasping for air. She then checked the watch and saw she's already late for her Chancellor's duties. She got up quickly and went straight to the bathroom. Vera caught herself in front of the mirror where she saw scars on her back. Images and flashes of memories kept coming back to her in random order which confused her. She proceeded with her normal routine and then left her house.

* * *

Vera arrived at the campus half an hour later. It all happened fast for her and pretty much in a blur. Her mind is elsewhere. After the meeting with the faculty, she went straight to the temple so she can be alone. Her head is beginning to hurt due to nonstop flashbacks she's having since she woke up.

Her phone suddenly rings.

"Yes, no, I'm fine. Tell him I'm in the middle of something. I can't talk right now", she said and then hung up.

In her frustrations, she crushed an entire cabinet of books. She halted and looked at the ruins of the cabinet.

"Shit", she muttered and looked at her phone.

She picked it up and dialed. "It's me. Look, I need you to come here. Something happened and I need your help. I'll be waiting", she said.

* * *

Back in the Knight's house, Alyssa put her phone down and looked at Hamish.

"She's in the middle of something and she can't talk right now but she said she's fine", Alyssa said to him.

"I can understand that. Will you just check up on her when you drop by the temple? I just want to make sure she's doing okay after yesterday", Hamish requested.

Alyssa nodded. "Of course, I promise", she agreed.

* * *

A black car parked in front of the temple and an old man in an expensive suit came out and entered the building. His three guards followed him all the way to the door of Vera's office. The door opened and he saw Vera waiting for him at her desk. The man waved at his guards to leave him be. Upon his entrance, Vera closed the door.

"It really is true. You are the Grand Magus now", he greeted.

"I never asked for it. That's what happened when you stop Edward Coventry from bonding with Vade Maecum", Vera said.

"I heard of it. You make me so proud to be your godfather, Vera", he said.

Vera rolled her eyes around. "Paul, you flaterrer", she snapped.

He laughed hysterically. "Oh, I am just so happy you called me. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for that? I missed you", he exclaimed.

It made Vera smiled. "I'm sorry. Things got a bit hectic around here. I missed you too, Paul. But I didn't call you out here to have some bonding time", she said.

"You have a problem. Do tell", he replied.

* * *

After class, Alyssa kept her promise to Hamish and dropped by the temple to check on Vera. She immediately saw the guards outside her office.

"You can't enter there", one of them said to her.

"My name is Alyssa Drake. I came here to speak with the Grand Magus", she said.

The door went open.

"Let her in", Vera yelled from the inside.

Alyssa went inside her office and saw Vera with Paul. Vera waved her hand to close the door.

"This is Miss Drake, one of our brightest and also the witch who helped Edward to get the first two portions of the Vade Maecum. Miss Drake, meet Paul Hartfield, previous Grand Magus and my godfather", Vera introduced them to each other.

Paul turned to the young witch and smiled.

"It's pretty impressive what you did. The obsidian stone and the dreamland are a tricky hiding place. A lot of lives were lost because of them", he said.

A little bit embarrassed, she chose to think of it as compliment.

"What can I do for you, Miss Drake?" Vera asked her.

"Nothing. I was just checking if you're doing fine after what just happened", she answered.

"Oh, does she mean the fight with the Marand twin?" Paul asked Vera and she nodded.

"As I told you over the phone, I'm doing just fine", Vera said to Alyssa.

"I apologized, Grand Magus. Hamish is also wondering about you so I came here to be sure. I will leave you two to talk", she said and then leave.

Once Alyssa was gone, Paul turned to his goddaughter. "Hamish?" he asked.

"Someone you don't know", she answered.

"You just lied to the person who saved your life. Maybe she can help with the flashbacks", he suggested.

"Don't tell me you can't. I thought there's no problem you can't solve", Vera said to him.

"Putting an enchantment on you so you cannot access your full power is one thing but deciphering your memories is another", he explained.

"Can you do it or not?" Vera asked directly.

"I'll do my best if you're going to give me access to the reliquary to research", he answered.

"It's already done", Vera replied.

* * *

It's nighttime and Vera was just leaving the campus when a car stopped in front of her. The window rolled down.

"Going home?" Hamish asked.

"Mr. Duke…yes, I was about too, if I can get to my car", she answered.

"You said you're going out with me if I agreed to meet you at the house, remember?" he reminded her.

"That was a lure so you can go there and have your memories back", Vera clarified.

"Yeah, but a deal is a deal. I know this beautiful place. I am guessing you're hungry as well. Come on, I won't bite", he insisted.

Vera looked around thinking whether to go or not.

"Fine, but just dinner. No late night drinking spree", she said.

"I promise", Hamish replied and Vera gets in his car.

* * *

Hamish brought Vera in the middle of the woods. They both got off the car and closed its doors.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"There's only one way to find out. Do some spells. See what's hiding out here", he answered.

Vera used her magic and did an Uncloaking Spell. To her surprise, the whole spot has been turned into a sparkling date spot. There is a single table in the middle with food and wine. There is a record player for music and it's surrounded with lights. Vera could not believe what her eyes are seeing.

"You did all of these?" Vera asked.

"The others helped too", he answered. "Shall we?" he invited offering his hand which Vera gladly took.

Hamish served Vera food and wine and the two spent time laughing and dancing. After a while, they settled down to talk.

"I heard your godfather is back", he started.

"Ah, Miss Drake…did you ask her to check up on me?" she asked.

"I did. I want to be sure", he answered directly. "What's the deal with your godfather?" he asked.

"A social visit", she lied.

"Why is it that I don't buy that?" he asked.

"You're an observer", she noticed.

"It's in my trait. Why is he here?" he asked again.

Vera sighed. "I called him", she answered.

"Why?" he asked once more.

"I was having these flashbacks, just random things coming back to my head that I don't understand and frankly, it hurts, so I called him to fix it. I cannot function as Chancellor of this school and as the Grand Magus of the Order if I am constantly groaning in pain", she explained.

Hamish looked down his empty plate while Vera watches him carefully waiting for him to say something.

"Why do you want to have it fix? What if those are your lost memories? Don't you want to understand them first before you asked someone to get rid of them?" Hamish suggested.

"What if they're not mine?" Vera asked.

"There's only one way to find out then", he answered and smiled.

* * *

The wonderful date has come to an end and Hamish drove her to her home.

"Thank you for tonight. It's really amazing", Vera said to Hamish.

"You're welcome and I hope we can do this again some other time", he said.

"I would love that", she replied and then got out of car.

"Vera", Hamish called before she can enter her house.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Think about what I said earlier. At least promise me you'll consider it", he said and she nodded before getting inside the house.

* * *

Vera went to her bedroom and removed her shoes. She lied down her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"What if they're my memories? Oh, Hamish, you're really getting in my head…" she muttered and then closed her eyes. "Let's do this", she said and then chanted a spell.

Right away, she sunk into her subconscious and memories started raining on her fast until she was taken back to that night in her family house. _Hide, Vera. Go, hide_. She realized she's up in the attic and saw her father dropped dead on the floor but this time, she didn't see any werewolves walking around their living room.

Vera opened her eyes and got out of bed and muttered, "Shit."


	6. Chapter 6

The Knights found themselves in the bar the next day. The others are already drinking when Jack arrived. He sat down and put his backpack on the floor.

"Where is Alyssa?" Lilith asked looking for her forgotten best friend.

"She was summoned in the temple, duty calls and she cannot be absent because she is now a Magistrate", Jack answered.

"How come she was promoted and you're still an Acolyte?" Randall asked.

Hamish and Lilith made faces and then laughed.

"I don't know. Maybe because the Grand Magus can't still move on from the fact that I am a werewolf", Jack answered.

"Hey, Vera is cool with it now", Hamish defended the girl he likes.

"I know that. It's different. I owe being here to her, you know. I found out that Margaret Crain, Gregory's mom, tried to stop my admission to Belgrave but Vera stuck with me and granted me a full scholarship with living allowance so I can be here. She took a chance on me believing on my potential and then I turned out to a werewolf. It's hard on her, makes her question whether she's right to give me a chance", he explained.

Everyone took it into consideration. After all, it was their fault why Jack became a werewolf or rather it's Randall's. He saw something in Jack that is worthy of being a Knight and so he lured him into being one of them.

"Well, for what it's worth, we're glad you became one of us. We defeated Edward Coventry. We had our memories wiped out and then have them back again and now we're sort of in alliance with The Order in fighting bad magic. The situation for two societies just got better compare to the last, I don't know, 200 years", Lilith said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's drink to that", Hamish raised his glass and everyone followed.

* * *

Back in the temple, Alyssa is inside the reliquary researching for an assignment incantation. She browsed through one book after another. Hours passed and her eyes are finally exhausted. She put the books back inside the shelves and left the reliquary.

On her way out, she heard voices talking. She hid so she can listen to the conversation. It turned out to be Vera and Paul.

"Are you sure about that? Don't you think you just had too much drink?" he asked her.

"Of course, I'm sure. I maybe an alcoholic but when it comes to remembering things, I am good at it", she answered.

"Well, if that is true, if you remembered it correctly then it would change everything. You told me that you also see flashes of random memories that you don't think is yours", Paul said.

"Yes, some and then others that don't make sense", she agreed.

"I think I can help. Thanks to your permission for me to access the reliquary, I learned about this incantation", Paul started.

"…to erase my memory?" Vera asked.

"No…to restore them and reorganize them. I think it will be helpful to figure out what those flashes mean and if they are really yours. It's better than erasing your memories", he answered.

"When can you do it?" she asked again.

"I'll just need to gather the ingredients. I'll let you know when we're ready", Paul answered.

Alyssa quietly walked away from them and exited the temple.

* * *

Alyssa went straight to the Knight's den after her time at the temple. She found the others continuing their drinking session in the living room with Hamish being in charge of the bar.

"Hey, there you are!" Jack greeted.

"We've been wondering what took you so long", Lilith followed up.

"Sorry, I drowned with so much books. I lost track of time", Alyssa explained.

Hamish poured her a drink and gave her the glass.

"Thank you", she said.

"So anything new at the sacred temple of the Hermetic Order of Blue Rose?" Randall asked.

"Actually there is…Vera just asked the former Grand Magus to do an incantation on her brain", she answered.

It killed the fun air in the room and got everyone into serious mode.

"What are you talking about?" Hamish asked.

"I heard them talking. If I heard it right, Vera remembered something from her past and it's freaking her out. Paul offered a spell that will rearrange her current and recovered memories so they can all make sense to her. Vera agreed to it", Alyssa answered.

"Is there a spell like that? I never heard it before", Lilith intervened.

"I don't know but I would want to check it out", Jack said. "I don't trust that guy", he added.

"Why?" Hamish asked him.

"I don't know just a feeling. I know he's her godfather but it's just in my gut. Maybe we can research that spell Alyssa", Jack answered and Alyssa nodded.

"That's good. While you do that, we will keep an eye on her and on everything. Keep it quiet", Hamish ordered and they all dispersed.

* * *

Hamish, Randall, and Lilith posted all around the campus as patrol.

Vera is spotted by Hamish walking on the hallway with some of the professors. He chose not to interfere but instead just kept an eye on her. He texted Lilith and Randall that he found Vera.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alyssa and Jack went inside the reliquary to search for the incantation that was promised to Vera.

"Are you sure it's in this shelf?" Jack asked her.

"Yes. All the mind spells are compiled so they can be found easily. It's the Grand Magus' idea", Alyssa answered.

Half an hour passed and still they did not found the incantation described by Paul.

"I think we pretty much covered it all up", Jack said.

"I don't know. What if we missed one book?" Alyssa asked.

Suddenly, the door went open.

"Hide", Alyssa whispered to Jack and the two went under the table.

Paul came in carrying a large book and other old artifacts and herbs. They watched him mixed ingredients in a bowl. Paul started chanted and the ringing in Jack's ears increases. Alyssa held his hand upon realizing what's happening to him. Jack calmed down. Paul's ritual was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. He then went out to check it out.

Alyssa quickly got out of the table and looked at the spell Paul was doing.

"Are you sure it was my car?" they heard Paul asked his guards outside.

Jack joined Alyssa and he saw symbols and foreign language he doesn't know how to read.

"I think we need to go while we still have a chance", he suggested.

"You're right", she replied and they both left the room.

* * *

The two went straight to the house to talk to the others about what they found out.

"Hamish! Randall! Lilith!" Jack called and the three came downstairs.

"You found anything?" Randall asked.

"Memoria Absentis…that's the incantation Vera's godfather will do to her", Alyssa answered.

Lilith froze and they all noticed it.

"What is it, Lilith?" Hamish asked her.

"That is not to rearrange her memories. Memoria Absentis is an incantation to erase someone's memories in a more permanent way. It's a lot more powerful than dusting people and it's irreversible", Lilith answered.

It shocked the Knights. They all have experienced having their memories being wiped but they're memories were not totally gone. They can feel it inside them but they just can't reach them. What the spell will do to Vera is nothing like that. She will not feel them and certainly not be able to reach them.

"Does she know about the spell? Of course, she will know what the spell will do, right? I mean, you two know what it is", Hamish asked both Lilith and Alyssa.

"I'm pretty sure he told her it's Memoria Restituet because I saw the symbols on the paper. It looked exactly the same as Memoria Absentis. She wouldn't know the difference until he starts reciting the incantation", Alyssa answered.

"By that time, it will be too late. She will agree to do the spell because she trusts him so much", Jack added.

"We need to warn her", Randall suggested.

Hamish pulled out his phone and tried to call Vera but there's no answer.

"She's not answering. Let's go check the temple", he said.

* * *

The gang arrived at the temple. Alyssa started powder dusting those who spotted the Knights with her so they will forget that they saw them. Alyssa opened the door to Vera's office and it's empty. They went to the hall but she's not there either.

Suddenly, Gabrielle came in and saw them all.

"What's going on, Alyssa? What is Jack Morton doing here?" she asked.

Lilith started chanting on her and Gabrielle froze. Lilith put her hand on her face.

"Where is the Grand Magus?" she asked.

"I don't know", Gabrielle answered willingly.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Lilith asked again.

"About an hour ago…she said she's heading home early because she has an appointment. She left with the former Grand Magus", Gabrielle answered.

Alyssa then powdered Gabrielle and she fell on the floor.

"Wow, that was bad ass spell, Lil", Randall complimented his girl and she smiled back at him.

"They're not going to do the incantation in this temple. Of course, he will risk others finding out and she doesn't want the Order knowing her problem with her memories. They're at her house", Alyssa figured out.

* * *

Inside Vera's house, Paul just finished drawing an inverted star on her floor with some other symbols.

Vera came out from her bedroom wearing a long black sleeveless dress. Her black hair is let down on her back and she's barefooted. She saw the symbols on her floor and she took a deep sigh.

"Please tell me you used chalk on my floor", she said and he started laughing.

"Don't worry. I'll clean it up myself", Paul said.

He walked towards Vera and put his hands over her shoulders.

"Just breathe, sweetie. I'm here with you. I'll fix you, alright? I always got your back", he said and Vera smiled at his godfather.

"I know. Thank you", she replied.

"Let's do this, shall we?" Paul said.


	7. Chapter 7

Vera stood in the middle of the star and Paul lit all the candles around her. He took the bowl with grinded herbs and sprinkled them around the circle.

"Are you ready? Once we started this, there's no turning back. You can still back out if you want", he asked her.

"I need to figure out what really happened that night. I'm ready", she answered.

* * *

A truck parked in front of Vera's house. Paul's guards approached the truck and found Hamish inside.

"You can't be here", one of the guards ordered him.

"Sure…if you'll go first", Hamish said with a smirk and the others attacked the guards.

Alyssa got out of the truck and handed robes to the others as soon as they shifted back to being human.

"This is Vera's house?" Lilith asked.

"If Edward Coventry wasn't lying, yes", Alyssa answered.

"Why did he know about her house?" Jack asked and the thought that came to their minds made them shook their heads.

"Let's go", Hamish said and they all stormed the house.

Inside, they found Vera and Paul by the living room surrounded by candles and writing on the floor.

"Stop!" Hamish yelled and it surprised both Vera and Paul.

She looked at all of them in disbelief.

"What are you all doing here? How did you know where I live?" she asked.

Vera then met Alyssa's eyes and realized it was Edward who told her about her address.

"Who are these people, Vera?" Paul asked her.

"Couple of friends", she lied.

"Well then, if you want this to continue they need to leave", he said.

"We are not leaving", Jack said. Vera shot him a look which he ignored. "We are here to save her from you", he added.

It confused Vera right away. She knows they are reckless and careless with their decision making but she knows once they said someone needed saving they are serious about it.

"I am trying to help your Grand Magus. Magistrate please escort these people out", Paul said to Alyssa.

"Really? So performing Memoria Absentis is your way of helping the Grand Magus?" Alyssa asked.

Paul froze and so Vera by the revelation.

"What is she talking about?" Vera asked him.

"Don't listen to her. I already told you it's Memoria Restituet", Paul lied.

"Quit your lying, old man. We already know what you're trying to do. The incantations are identical to one another. So far it's not obvious because the two share the same symbols and ingredients but the spells are different. Alyssa and Jack saw your research in the reliquary. You're busted", Lilith intervened.

Paul took a step back.

"The question is why you would want to do this to your goddaughter", Hamish added.

Vera looked at Hamish's eyes and saw that he's telling the truth. All of a sudden, Paul threw black powder into the circle and Vera got trapped inside and the Knights were kept out from Paul and Vera.

"Vera!" Hamish called as he tried to break out the barrier but even with his werewolf strength, he cannot pass through.

Paul put the book down and looked at Vera who is in shock about his betrayal to her.

"What are you doing? Why do you want to erase my memories?" she asked in disbelief.

"So much power, so much potential you wasted on petty emotions of yours. You are the descendant of…" Paul started but was interrupted.

"…of Merlin? I have heard that bullshit before, Paul", Vera intervened.

"Let me finish! You think that alone made you powerful? You are the descendant of both Merlin and Nimue. That's right. You are the very personification of both good and evil magic. A lot of Order were dying to have you with them but your father was with the Hermetic Order of Blue Rose so lucky us. I tried to persuade them to let you join us but your father said no. He said you're too young and that you needed to be a child for a while, experience the world and all that shit, so I just need to find a way for them to let you go", Paul continued.

Tears fell from Vera's eyes as she started to figure it all out.

"It's not werewolves that killed them that night. They were slaughtered by a monster but it's not them. It was you. You killed my family and you knew I saw everything so you put a spell on me so you can turn me into your weapon", Vera concluded.

Paul shrugged his shoulders.

"Worked, didn't it? You destroyed our enemies without mercy. You were filled with so much hate. You were unstoppable. Everything was going great. We were the most revered Order in the world until you met Jonathan and then you became a mother. My strongest disciple became a soft and weak woman", he said.

Vera stopped feeling the air circulating her house. Her heart is beating faster than usual. She's guessing what he's about to say next but doesn't want to admit it. She heard nothing but the sound of her own heart which allowed her to focus and to dig in deep within her mind. Vera closed her eyes and allowed it all to come back to her. She opened her eyes, gasping for air as if she's running out of it.

"You made me think it was anaphylactic shock", she muttered.

"It's all coming back, eh?" Paul confirmed judging from the look on her face.

Vera looked at him.

"I was happy. I didn't become weak. I was just happy and for the first time, filled with love. You were there every step of the way. You held my hand in the hospital. You gave my daughter her second name…" Vera started rambling in her frustrations while Paul watches her coldly. "You killed Jonathan in cold blood because I fell in love with him and you poisoned my daughter to make my heart cold and hard. That was not enough for you. You made sure I will saw the whole thing", she said with her voice frail and her hands shaking.

"Looked what happened, you unleashed everything", Paul said excitedly.

"…and killed those innocent people!" Vera exclaimed.

"Collateral damage I am willing to make so I can bring out the best in you and yet after I erased the part where I murdered your daughter and Jonathan in your brain, you asked me to bind your power so you will never ever be able to touch it again, such a waste for all those death so you can be a god!" Paul declared.

Still gasping for air, Vera turned and looked away from him simply because she cannot bear to see him one more second. Tears kept falling from her eyes due to so much pain.

"You are a monster!" Lilith yelled unable to control her anger. Her eyes turned blue.

"Well, said the one who eats their victims' hearts", Paul said.

"We never murder an innocent child!" Randall intervened.

Vera let them all banter. She focused on controlling herself. She doesn't want to explode again and kill all of her neighbors in the process. Then she catches a glimpse of her cabinet. She stopped gasping and slowly turned back to them.

"That was a brilliant plan, Paul. I have to commend you for that. You completely fooled me into thinking you're the best godfather in the world, always pushing me to be the best version of myself. Despite my protest about being the Temple Magus, you encouraged me to do my best. I never wanted to be the Guardian and it frustrates you so putting in my head that my daughter died because anaphylactic shock made me scoured the earth for the Vade Maecum forcing me to guard the last two portions of it. You successfully manipulated me all throughout but there's only one flaw in your plan, Paul", Vera said coldly.

"…and what is that, sweetie?" he asked.

"I told you everything even the part that I have the whole Vade Maecum and yet you never take the chance to take it away from me", Vera answered.

"I am not threatened with the Vade Maecum, Vera, because I know you have no intention bonding with the book. You have no ambition to be Edward Coventry", he explained.

Vera smirked.

"Why should I? When I can just take it all in?" she said and then reached out her hand towards the cabinet behind her and it opened revealing the Vade Maecum inside.

The book opened its pages and the writings on it transferred quickly into Vera's arms and body.

"What is she doing?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea", Alyssa answered in shock.

Soon, the book is nothing but pieces of paper. Vera breathes in deep and put her arm down. She turned to Paul and smiled. Vera then snapped her fingers and the barriers broke into pieces.

Paul landed on the floor back first. The Knights were set free as well but unable to move due to shock.

Vera looked at the Mark on her arm with such fascination.

"Marvelous!" Paul exclaimed. "This is who you are always meant to be, Vera! You are always meant to be a god!" he added.

Vera turned to him.

"Descendant of Merlin and Nimue…the very personification of both good and evil magic…am I making you proud?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetie. I am so proud of you", Paul answered.

"Good. Now you can die feeling that you just created the monster out of me", she said coldly and reached out her hand.

Paul went stiff and he slowly got back on his feet. Vera took two steps towards him and watched him closely.

"Is that fear in your eyes? I thought you're proud of me?" she asked.

She tightened her grip onto the air and Paul struggled to breathe.

"Vera stop this at once", he said while trying to catch some air.

"Oh, that is the problem with power, Paul. It just has its own hunger and it cannot be stop. No. I cannot stop. Isn't this how you like me to be? Unstoppable? I guess that's why they say be careful what you wished for. Say hi to my family for me, will you?" Vera responded and then opened her hand and Paul's body started to light in flames.

His scream rang loud in the Knights' ears and they can feel the pain. Vera watched coldly as her godfather is burning alive until she got tired of him screaming. She waved her hand and he turned into ashes.

The candles died and the symbols on the floor slowly vanished. Things sort of went back to the way it was, well, except for Vera. She stared emotionless into Paul's ashes while Alyssa picked up the empty Vade Maecum.

Hamish tried to approach Vera but something stopped him.

"Vera, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine, never been better", she replied coldly and then turned around to look at them.

They all backed off when they saw her eyes turned from blue to red. She ignored their reaction. In fact, she looked like she doesn't care at all.

"Grand Magus, I think you should come with us, something is not right", Jack said.

"Mr. Morton, everything is where it's supposed to be but you're right, you all should leave. You're all dismissed", Vera said and the waved her hand. The Knights disappeared including Alyssa which leaves Vera alone in her house.

* * *

The Knights are now back inside their house with Alyssa. Stunned, they looked around to really confirm they're in their den.

"How the hell did we get here?" Lilith asked.

"It's the Grand Magus. She sent us back here", Alyssa answered.

"We need to get back to her house. We can't leave her just like that", Hamish said and tried to go for the door but Randall stopped him.

"You know there's nothing you can do about this", he said.

"You don't know that", Hamish retorted.

"She sent us back here by just waving her hand. We can't go there without a plan", Randall reasoned with him.

Hamish knows he's right. He just doesn't like the idea of being useless when it comes to Vera.

"We need to find out what just happened back there", Jack suggested.

"No. We need to know who Vera really is and how in the world she did that to this book", Lilith disagreed and pointed to the Vade Maecum in Alyssa's hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vera has returned to the temple. The fire grew brighter on every candle she passed by along the way. Finally, she reached her office. The door opened for her. Vera went inside her office and the door closed. She then went to her desk and sat on her throne. She gently rests her arms on the sides and took a deep breath, "Now, this is so much better."

* * *

LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL FOR THIS LITTLE TWISTED STORY OF MINE. THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
